


Queen

by hagridsboots



Series: Music [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565050





	1. Band




	2. 2

**Bebe Rexha**

****

**Charli XCX**

****

**Avril Lavigne**

****

**Marina**

****

**Poppy**

****


End file.
